It is known to use ratcheting clips to mount objects together, particularly cylindrical objects. Ratcheting clips have been used to aid in mounting and positioning of tubing and wire bundles but can also be used to mount a first object, such as a brake line, a piece of tubing or a wire bundle, to a second object, such as a second piece of tubing or a drive shaft. Typically, the ratcheting clip is configured to mount to a particular range of diameters and includes a first and a second end. The first and second ends are configured to mate so as to allow the ratcheting clip to mount to the surface of the object, such as an outer diameter of a section of tubing. Typically, the two ends are configured to overlap when the ratcheting clip is installed. The first end includes a first set of teeth on the outside surface that have a first angle. The second end includes a corresponding second set of teeth on the inner surface having a second angle that can be complimentary of the first angle of the first set of teeth. When the first and second ends are joined, the second end covers the first end and the corresponding angles of the two sets of teeth and the tension provided by joining the two ends causes the two sets of teeth to engage each other so that the ratcheting clip will stay mounted to the intended object.
These known ratcheting clips, however, have certain drawbacks. For example, known ratcheting clips can become disengaged when a lateral force is exerted on one of the ends, i.e., parallel to the tube on which it is mounted. The lateral force will cause one of the ends to slide relative to the other end so that the two sets of teeth cease to engage each other and the ratcheting clip becomes disengaged. Another problem is that an outwardly directed force exerted on the second end can cause the second end to lift away from the first end so that the teeth become disengaged and the ratcheting clip ceases to be fastened to the desired object. The present invention is directed at overcoming these and other known problems and drawbacks with existing ratcheting clips and specifically the problems associated with ratcheting clips becoming disengaged.